Memories untold
by strippedink
Summary: "Tell me, Bonnie… Who owns you, your body and soul?" He mumbled with great eroticism while his lips grazed the shell of her ear and her ankles found themselves trapped by the piece of lingerie wrapped around them. "Y-you do." Pause. "Sir."


Memories untold

For several nights in a row, Bonnie found herself incapable of completing a full night of rest. At first, she couldn't put her finger on the cause or causes behind her ineptitude to find relaxation and refreshment after the usual solid eight hours of sleep. But the eight hours started to be seven, then six and finally five. Some nights, it was even four hours of uninterrupted sleep before she woke. As the hours of rest diminished, night after night, the vivid scenarios haunting the restless spellcaster became more prominent. And at last, she could identify the source of her nightly ill fortune.

Her jumbled sleep schedule found its doom the moment a very unconscious witch crossed the metaphorical entrance of the REM sleep, known as the period of sleep during which dreaming takes place. It is characterized by rapid periodic twitching movements of the eye muscles and other physiological changes, such as accelerated respiration and heart rate, and increased brain activity. REM sleep is the last stage of the sleep cycle. Bonnie's dreams were overcrowded with a succession of short clips yanked from her memory and those conjured by her fertile imagination. Sometimes she could not tell which was which.

She was just returning home from her shift at the store she has been working in for that last few weeks when the pair of green eyes caught the sight of the exhaustion painted across her face. She halted her entry halfway through the hallway. Taking a single step backwards put her right next to the mirror hanging on the wall. Then, Bonnie pivoted on her heels to confront the image reflected back at her, studying it with twisted curiosity. Two large dark shadows inhabited the region beneath her eyes, clear evidence of many incomplete nights of sleep.

"Ugh…" Horrified with her shocking appearance and concerning inability to stand for another full minute, Bonnie deviated her stare from her own reflection before resuming the short journey toward the kitchen, where she could find the fresh water she had been craving since she left work earlier. As soon as Bonnie dumped the beige bag on top of the counter, her legs carried her immediately to the fridge door from where she grabbed a bottle of cold water. And she drank it until the very last drop of water. Her thirst quenched, Bonnie left the modern kitchen through the door that led her to the spacious living room.

As she neared the dark sofa behind the coffee table, the young witch felt the comfortable cushions of the couch singing a seductive lullaby that only called for her. And she was tired… One brief look to the widow told her sunset was still an hour away and so she decided to give in to the temptation. Just a short nap. . .

Surrounded with familiar surroundings, the young witch kept glancing around her as she roused from the couch. The ambience was a bit off for her liking. One step later, she could easily tell she was deep into a dream state because she watched another version of herself arrange the house from the lit candles dispersed all over the place to the inviting aroma wafting from freshly collected flowers. Her other version hummed to herself distractedly as she worked her hardest to please someone by manufacturing an atmosphere of romance with everything one would appreciate returning home to. Then, a very much in love Bonnie Bennett, with the foolish smile in existence plastered to her features, changed into the most decadent lingerie she had ever put her eyes on. The vivid red color of it made a perfect contrast her natural skin complexion. Dream-Bonnie positioned herself by the front door, anxiety written over her visage as she waited for her lover.

Her entire body straightened when a key was inserted into its lock. She quickly shifted her weight from one foot to the other as fingers raked through her dark silken locks of hair in a rather sinewy fashion. As the sole spectator of her own dream, the spitfire noticed the familiar leather boots crossing the house's threshold. It couldn't be. . .

Lifting her chin in a swift move, she was confronted with the most electric blue eyes swirling with immorality and sin, his expression humorless. Damon Salvatore was entering her house without the initial invite to a practically naked Bonnie Bennett. She blinked several times, hoping the image would dissipate. It didn't. It was really him. Dropping everything to the floor unceremoniously, the vampire forced her to turn around so he could press his front to her back before pushing her against the wall, her cheek pressed against the cold surface as if she was a mere thief and he the officer in duty.

"Mmm. Have I told you how enticing you look tonight?"

He asked her with hunger laced to his words. His fingers fondled her flesh, raising goosebumps in their wake before wrapping themselves around a handful of hair to pull backwards, lifting her chin in result. The column of her throat was entirely exposed to his famished gaze. In return, Damon licked his lips in anticipation before stroking her breasts, still covered by her lacy bra, with his free hand. The journey continued as he caressed her torso in direction to the waistband of her panties. Without venturing beneath the piece of clothing, his fingers stroked between her legs which resulted in the ignition of her own arousal. Bonnie's little moans fueling the flame of their lucid passion. His lips formed an infamous smirk as he touched her unmistakable wetness.

"You're so wet, Bonnie."

Her name fell from his lips with addiction and excitation.

"I need to be inside you. Right now."

The urgency drenching his words was palpable as he guided her downstairs to their cellar by gripping her hair roughly. Bonnie acted yielding to his will without complaint as if this was their little secret that none of their friends knew about. His authoritarian tendencies seem to only kindle the fire burning Bonnie from within. Already inside the cellar, Bonnie's wrists were bound with heavy, metallic chains that have been suspended from the ceiling prior to Damon peeling his dark blue shirt off of his body. Confusion painted itself across the spellcaster's features as she observed her dream-self grow quite as if this was instilled in their routine. Standing proud in his jeans only, the arrogant vampire exuded sexual desire. His chest was perfectly shaped and clearly made for any woman to lick. Confined in tight pants, Damon's erection pressed against the fabric which clearly left him uncomfortable as he kept pressing the heel of his hand on the prominent bulge. He took a few painfully long heartbeats to admire the bound witch standing before him. Vulnerable yet strong. Tamed yet fiery.

At his mercy, Bonnie fixed her gaze on her heels and her flesh tingled with a yearning to be touched, appreciated and loved. Her magic sizzled right beneath smooth skin, silently summoning Damon close to her. And he did. Large hands splayed all over her as if he was touching her everywhere simultaneously. The sensation alone managed to push her closer to that damned precipice. Sensually, he slipped two fingers into her panties before wrapping them around the soft fabric with the goal of yanking them southward as his other hand cupped her breast. Bonnie could only moan with the myriad of sensations that heightened the sensitivity of her skin.

"Tell me, Bonnie. . . Who owns you, your body and soul?"

He mumbled with great eroticism while his lips grazed the shell of her ear and her ankles found themselves trapped by the piece of lingerie wrapped around them.

"Y-you do." Pause. "Sir."

Triumph painted itself over chiseled features and his lips coiled to allow the growing smirk to settle.

"Good girl."

He said without hesitancy before claiming her lips as his. Fingers plunged into the mess of silken curls that teased him as he delivered a bruising kiss, quenching the thirst he had for her mouth and erasing the frustrations of yet another day spent far from her company. She was the drug Damon couldn't live without. His tongue invading the tiny space of her mouth without request when she sought to carry air inside her lungs and their tongues taunted each other relentlessly in a game of domination before she surrendered her power to him in order to please him. His grunts of satisfaction informed her of his elation. But his mouth was still hungry for more. Gluing his lips to her delectable flesh, he explored the trails that went from her inviting neck to her mouthwatering breasts that begged for attention.

Then, his fingers found themselves unclasping Bonnie's bra as the atmosphere surrounding them became more and more unbreathable as if a fire had been triggered inside the room. He finally pulled her against him, caging her petite frame between his body and the wall behind her as his bulge pressed intimately against her stomach. In less than insignificant seconds, his hands were splayed across each side of her scrumptious behind, which always left him wanting for more, before lifting her feet off the ground so she could hook her legs around his waist. There was no mercy left in those icy blue eyes of his as his hips pounded fiercely against her, eliciting sounds of pleasure and incoherent words from her. His gums ached furiously as the devil of temptation circled him to unleash the beast he had caged inside but Damon struggled to keep him locked away as he threw the metaphoric keys away. The witch was his and his alone and he intended of making sure she knew that too.

With her at the edge of impending release, Damon drew back to enhance her sexual frustration. She could only thrust the air in desperation.

"Plea-please. Please, Damon. Sir…"

She begged like a thirsty slut. { H I S } thirsty slut.

"Please what? Say it, Bonnie. What is it that you want?"

His demanding words left margin for no doubt. He wanted her to admit verbally that she wanted to achieve her release.

"I want to come. Can I come for you, Sir?"

She was aware of his wicked intentions all along. It was test. To access if she comprehended the fact that her pleasure isn't hers anymore. It was solely his. She was there to please him and not herself. He didn't respond to her just yet. Not by using words, at least. He chose to place her back on the floor while he unzipped his pants and pulled them down, revealing his cock that stood proudly and masterfully. Her throat went dry with the sight of him. And the next thing she knew, her body was being manipulated according to his will before being invaded by him. The feel of him and his power was enough to make her hiss in pleasure. Pride and glory adorned his visage as he too grunted after throwing his head back at the first plunge inside of her. Reopening his eyes, Damon accelerated the speed of his thrusts, reigniting what she thought she had lost. Her arousal. Her back collided with the roughness from the wall again and again, leaving red marks across her olive skin while her fingers gripped the metal of her chains with such fierceness she thought she might pass out from the exertion.

Her pleasure was his. That became sort of a mantra for Bonnie Bennett. And he never hesitated in showing her exactly where he wanted to take her as his hips met hers intimately again and again which guided both closer to the edge of the cliff into heavenly release. He was like a fierce warrior who had just returned from battle hungry for a taste of his woman. There was no mercy, no love. Just the pure bliss of human contact and friction created between two bodies that completed each other. Bonnie's lips parted yet no sound escaped, she was so close but she knew the rules. No coming unless she was given permission to. Her entire body shivered as she staved off her orgasm, desperation was written across her face and reflected in those mint green eyes of hers. And he smirked, like the smug bastard that he is.

"You have permission to come."

Euphoria dispersed all over her, infecting every cell of her body as she readied herself for the wonders of reaching climax and submerging into the sea of complete pleasure. She was sure she was one heartbeat away from finally taking the final jump when Bonnie's eyelids fluttered open by reflex, awakening her from her vivid dream. Her body throbbed with unspent lust. And she was breathless. Aching all over.

"Yep. I'm going to need a cold shower."


End file.
